Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 1: Pilot
Language key: Regular "Speech" (Character) "Singing" Narration Fourth Wall Breaking Pilot Welcome to New Emperor Land, our home, our sanctuary. Just a small chunk of ice and caves, compared to the vastness of the planet we call Earth. A lot has happened, but I think it's time that the peace finally comes back. Though, in some cases, there are things that just defies me and my friends to the point where we look too far. "So then, what do you want to do then?" Erik said as he talked to Mumble. "Hmm, you know, it's kinda ironic that during our adventures, we would love to have peace. But when it's there..." "Yeah, I get what you mean. Oh, I got it. What if we give New Emperor Land a new name." "A new name? I guess 'New Emperor Land' doesn't sound quite inviting or, interesting." "Okay then, lets see what everyone wants the new name to be like, and then we'll find a suitable name. Okay, that's today sorted, lets go." As Erik and Mumble were looking for a suitable name, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine had an idea too. Unfortunately, there was one problem, so they turned up to Erik to see if he knew hoe to solve it. "Hey guys, looks like the three musketeers are back!" Erik greeted. "Yeah, we were just wondering, is there a place where we could build resources for this thing that we're going to build?" "Yes, there's the fabricator that we got off the P.E.T, and there's the 3D-Printer. Try those places." "Okay then, see you later." "One more thing actually, what do think the new name of New Emperor Land should be like?" Erik asked. After they talked about the name, they left to their own plans. Jack, Andrew and Vincentine went back into their time and worked together. Jack built the parts needed, Andrew lifted them with the new crane they built earlier, and Vincentine fused the parts together. "Hello there guys." Christina said as Erik and Mumble went into the DT universe. "Hi, um, listen, we were just wondering, is there any thing you would like the new title for Emperor Land to be based around?" "New title? Well, I guess it would have to be based around peace, since you know... That's the thing we want." "Um, okay, we'll discuss this at the end of the day. See ya." Mumble said as they left. Soon they went to others to hear their opinions. The main theme was starting to show. As Jack, Andrew and Vincentine finished the 23rd ride of the theme park, they went for the 24th. "Okay, now for this one, lets break both height and speed. So how high is the tallest roller-coaster?" Jack asked. "Lets see, um, about 1243ft high. Or 379 meters." Andrew answered. "So, lets go up to about 760 meters then." Jack finalised. As they built that roller-coaster, everyone wanted to see what was happening. "I think they're on to us." "Okay then, pulling down invisibility shield now." Vincentine said as the theme park suddenly became invisible. A few hours later... As the sun set, Everyone was in the original universe/time. Where Erik and Mumble came to announce the new title of New Emperor Land. "Okay guys, we're here on this special day to announce the new name of this great place. We here-by announce the place as... Arcadia Bay!" Erik and Mumble said, being followed by both a massive applause and a great cheer. But was shortened when the new, giant TV screen (yes, they have that now) turned on, with Jack, Andrew and Vincentine in their time. "We've also got something to announce, and this goes out to the entire world here. We've spent the entire day building this to make this day even more special. We give you..." Andrew then turned off the invisibility shield, showing the entire park, on top of one of the cliffs that mark as the sides of Arcadia Bay. "7 flags Antarctican Arcadia!" Jack, Andrew and Vincentine said. Cutting the ribbon that blocked the entrance. Everyone, including the team, went through the portal to have a few rides at the new park. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Glenda said as they went up the highest roller-coaster. "Here we go." Gloria said as well. "Cant believe I'm doing thi- Ahhh!" Christina said as they went down the roller-coaster, having the best time. "Today's the day, we're out to play And lost our way, it's always the same – oh baby now Erik – Matisyahu Climbed the trees, swam the seven seas We've grazed our knees and no-one's to blame oh-oh Mumble – Justin Long Come and sit beside us We'll give you such a thrill (Just thinkin') Jack – Kevin Weisman We're not nice we're cool as ice We'll give you quite a chill (Oh, I said) Andrew – Karl Urban Let your imagination take over on this ride Out of sight – all right Hold on tight now Vincentine – Kevin Weisman Come on Come on Gloria – Amy Lee Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster Glenda – Adele Come on (Don't wanna wait) Come along (Don't wanna wait anymore) Christina – Christina Perri Get it on We're riding in our rollercoaster of love So don't be shy You'll soon be high We'll touch the sky You'll never believe oh baby now Go round and round But don't look down We won't be found You'd better believe it Come and sit beside us We'll give you such a thrill (Just thinkin') We're not nice we're cool as ice We'll give you quite a chill (Oh, I said) Let your imagination take over on this ride Out of sight – all right Hold on tight now Come on Come on Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster (Coaster baby) Come on (Don't wanna wait) Come along (Don't wanna wait anymore) Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster of love Come on (come on) Come on (come along) Get it on (come on, come on) Riding in our rollercoaster (Coaster baby) Come on (come on) Come along (come along) Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster of love (Coaster baby) Don't wanna wait anymore (Come on, come on) Don't wanna wait anymore Get it on We're riding in our Rollercoaster of love Of love Of love Of love..." Previous Story - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes